Slash
by anime soma cruz
Summary: Twelve drabbles concerning Alucard's and Soma's relationship together.


**i. skin**

With every crack of his whip, Alucard would make Soma human, would make him moan and writhe beneath him. The angry red marks across his backside gave him colour, made him real. Soma was ethereal with his colourless eyes and porcelain skin. He fascinated Alucard, made that man take up the whip and turn his skin into something beautiful, something more human than doll.

It made Soma feel alive, it made him feel like he had needed this all along. He needed to be human, and the whip that Alucard held in his hands was his only path to salvation.

**ii. breathe**

Soma hands wrapped around Alucard's neck, squeezing, choking the life from him with a controlled strength, one that contrasted sharply with the dark energy pulsing through the air, through Soma himself.

"Control it, Soma," Alucard gasped out as Soma's hands gripped tighter.

"I'm Dracula, Alucard. Do you not understand? Can't you feel how insignificant you are compared to me?" Soma laughed as Alucard sucked in a short, shaky breath. His red tinted eyes watching Alucard die with an intense curiosity, before rolling back into his head as he was so simply struck down with a single crack of a whip.

**iii. bite**

Soma could feel the hunger, the want to drink when he made love with Alucard. To be wanted so fiercely, to feel the other man on top of him nearly shaking from the need was a rush of fear and eroticism. He had no want to become a vampire, yet when Alucard dragged his tongue along Soma's jugular, the tips of his fangs scrapping gently against slick skin, the idea was appealing, moreso than it should have been. He had begged, pleaded for it in sex induced hazes, and Alucard had refused him.

It was a torture that both suffered.

**iv. masturbation**

It was a foreign concept to Alucard, having been celibate for hundreds of years before Soma was thrust into his life. Sex was his masturbation; Soma's thin hands and wet mouth were more than enough to satisfy him.

However, when Soma was gone for a night, his thoughts would turn to days long gone. To Sonia, Trevor, Maria―past lovers and friends, and the realization that Soma would soon be added to that ever growing list.

When Soma returned bearing soft kisses and words, those memories would fade, easily pushed aside, yet never forgotten as Alucard drowned himself in Soma's body.

**v. burn**

Candles were an integral part to Alucard's interior decorating Soma had noticed. They dotted the walls and crowded end tables, unused in favour of electricity. The ones on the dresser in the master bedroom had a different purpose, one Soma had ordained for them on a cold winters night.

These candles were the prettiest when their flickering flame illuminated Alucard's naked body with an orange light. Slow melting wax dripping onto slickened skin to a chorus of hisses and sucked-in breaths: an abstract painting of coloured wax. It mesmerized Soma, and the pain he inflicted made his painting a masterpiece.

**vi. shiver**

"Please, Alucard. Stop," Soma said, panting weakly as his body arched and twisted away from the other man's hands. Lukewarm water trickled down his chest as he thrashed, dribbling over his sensitive sides and onto the mattress below. And when he heard the jingling of the glass as Alucard pulled two more ice cubes out he began his chorus of 'no's' again.

The contact of cold on heated skin made Soma howl, shudders wracking his body. He couldn't breathe― couldn't think, could only focus on the ice cube rubbing against his nipple, knowing full well that Alucard was enjoying this.

**vii. boundaries**

They had been crossed some time ago, when Soma had coerced Alucard into having sex with him. Soma had never left the morning after, and Alucard had never told him to leave.

Their relationship was cold and without love, although Soma had not been expecting anything more from the other man. They rarely spoke or had anything to do with one another asides from their nightly trysts. It would have been an awful thing to bear for most people, but for Soma it was enough.

Taming this stoic man was unthinkable, impossible, everything Soma had ever wanted out of him.

**viii. tongue**

Taming Soma however, was a simple task. He was like Richter that way: easily bound and gagged, ready and willing for whatever came next. Unlike Richter, Soma preferred dental gags to the bits Richter sported.

It suited Soma, the way it made his tongue loll out of his outstretched mouth as saliva glistened on his chin, dripping onto the sheets below. Alucard would play with Soma like this, nearly fondling his tongue with slim fingers as Soma moaned. How Soma's body quivered and quaked from such a simple act set Alucard's blood on fire, just as Richter had centuries before.

**ix. restraint**

"I've done this with Mina," Soma said casually as he looped a red piece of rope around Alucard's neck. "She looked beautiful tied up."

Alucard said nothing, and Soma continued, wrapping the rope tightly in an intricate pattern down his torso. The binding dug into Alucard's skin, emphasizing the hard curves of his body, his breathing ragged by the time Soma finished tying his wrists. Soma simply smiled, running his fingers along the length of rope, admiring the quivering muscles beneath with an almost hypnotic gaze.

"You look beautiful too, Alucard. Almost human," Soma cooed, "I love you like this."

**x. swallow**

When Alucard was in a mood, he would strike Soma down and force himself upon the other man. The way Soma gasped for air when Alucard pinched his nose closed sent sparks of heat coursing through his body. He needed Soma, needed his cock rammed down Soma's throat. His desire was so strong, and that mouth was so unwilling, telling him to stop.

It was almost a relief to thrust into his warm mouth, to feel Soma's throat constrict around his length. Those white eyes rolling into his head as Alucard continued, cumming down his throat for a satisfying conclusion.

**xi. vanilla**

When all of this was new, before limits were tested and broken, their sex was simple: a heated clash of skin on skin. It had been thrilling for Soma to be able to seduce such a man with nothing but his own body, a victory of sorts. A victory he still indulged in, with fetishes and kinks put aside.

There was nothing like seeing Alucard with an intense look of concentration on his face, skin glistening with sweat as he thrust deep into him. It was where Soma wanted to be—worked to be—underneath Alucard, sweaty and completely dishevelled.

**xii. dirty**

Soma was a whore, a slut who had bewitched Alucard into sharing the same bed. He looked good sucking cock while brushing his hair back with a hand. He looked good covered in cum, eyes blank as Alucard withdrew from his abused hole. Soma was perfect, no matter how Alucard soiled him.

He wanted to break Soma, ruin him, turn him into something worthless. Soma's devotion was foreign, unwanted, something that frightened him. So he would fuck him, fuck him raw, hoping those keens of pleasure would signal something else. He wanted to be free, and Soma had trapped him.


End file.
